


Star Wars : The Old Republic - Kazuma

by novadragon1000



Series: Star wars : Avalon Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: Title: Avalon Legacy - KazumaGenre- Angst- Hurt / Comfort / Adventure / Sci-FiSide story based on a Haru , Kazuma and Nox reflects on the link between the universe of SW and the Altaix race/specie.





	1. Chapter 1

Terra now appears to be lost in thought as she travels around in space looking for answers  
( " what are the Jedi fighting for , What are the Sith fighting for ? " ) questioning the ideals of the two fractions Republic and Empire. These thoughts plagued her mind what should she be fighting for ? peace and freedom of all things. Everything had been a war between Truth and Ideals.  
  
Terra lands on a long forgotten planet inhabited by the Altaix , a mysterious and ancient creature from long before the Republic started. They are not gods but they had long since watched over the Universe.  
What is Darkness and what is Light ? Terra begins to wonder.  
" the answer to that is not meant for man , it is forbidden knowledge " said a voice from behind Terra.  
  
She turns to see a creature behind her. This creature had a crest of feathers and an antennae on its head , its body resembles a mix of reptile and mammal. Terra knew from her study in the Jedi Order that this race is also a sentient Force Sensitive specie.  
Terra shows no fear to the creature and asks how to end the current conflict. The Altaix named the Dark Sun in most texts responds in a rather neutral tone of not choosing sides " I know about the conflict outside , but we are supposed to protect this world and not pick sides "  
  
" I seek solace for the war , how to end it ? "  
  
The Altaix sighs , " those who seek answers will get it , the things you call light side and dark side , good or evil are two sides of the same thing one cannot exist with out the other you join one side the other is the foe. The only way for true peace is to destroy them both and return the universe back to its natural state. "  
  
Terra gets a bit taken back by the words she hears and refuses to believe it thinking there is another way. The Altaix then looks away " there is no other way. "  
Again feeling powerless about the war , the sacrifices her master had done to ensure the good of all people. Terra begins to have other thoughts that the future of mankind is darkness and that darkness is the fate of all things.  
  
Terra then remembers the things she is taught while as an initiate to be weary of negative emotions and thoughts but with how things are currently who will not lose hope. Terra decides to leave it to the will of the Force and continues searching for answers.  
  
The Dark Sun known as Haru by others of its kin continue to seek allies to further his cause. Haru remembers the day well when the Sith had taken his brother and that was the last time he had seen Kazuma who was like a brother to him.  
It was a stormy night , Haru and Kazuma had hunkered down in some shelter. They begin talking about the future of the galaxy. Haru then looks out into the distance and sees some shadows there he then tells Kazuma to be alert and run when necessary. The shadows turns out to be Sith. When they approach , Haru sacrifice himself to the Sith allowing himself to be captured by them so Kazuma can remain safe but days later Kazuma was also captured and held captive till a certain Jedi came. He set kazuma free because he was in the form of a human but left Haru behind thinking he will not survive its injury. Instead he provided solace in the force.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru remembers that many years ago his sister was taken from him. He remembers that event as if it was only yesterday. For many years the Republic and the Imperials had gone to war. The darkness is strong in worlds like Dromund Kass and Korriban. It was on Korriban that the Altaix was taken to in an attempt to create a perfect living weapon. The Altaix were the perfect choice due to their intelligence and also the ability to use The Force a metaphysical, spiritual, binding, and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith monastic orders.   
  
For the many years to come the captured Altaix were brutally forced to obey the will of the Sith and survive the trials that faced them. They have to show their true power or die trying.   
  
In the hallways of the Sith Temple on the barren planet of Korriban , thirteen captured Altaix were being taken to a large Colosseum where a single man stood on stage overlooking the arena. He had dark skin and yellow eyes , he glares at the creatures brought before him. This man was a Sith Inquisitor. It was his job to see who was worthy of being a Sith and who is not. Those who fail will end up dead wither by his hand or others , if not the trials themselves.   
  
The Inquisitor looks at each of the creatures brought before him looking at each one of them in the eye. Most of them dare not look at him except one.   
" Tell me pathetic creature , why do you face me without fear "   
" I do not fear you " It simply said.  
  
At first the Inquisitor was confused , then he laughed and finally became silent.   
  
" Today is the day you all will learn the way of the Sith or die , I will teach you all that you are born to serve us for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear ? "  
  
Everyone but one answered " yes Master "  
Everyday was the same brutal abuse and torture. The Sith never gives them enough to eat and treats them like mere animals. Three Altaix had branded together in an attempt to excape and rescue their brothers Haru , Nox , and Kazuma. But the attempt fails and all of their brothers were killed by Sith Assassins. Nox sacrifice herself so that Kazuma and Haru can escape. Telling them both to take the form of a human and hide themselves away in cargo at the spaceport. That was the last time Haru ever saw Nox who was then taken in as a Sith apprentice for the empire , knowing there is no escape for her and gives up any hope of being free again.   
  
Sith Inquisitor then begins teaching Nox the basics of lightsaber combat Makashi , Ataru , Shien , and Juyo. He then introduced her to two others one of them a possible master. Telling her there can only be one one apprentice. The other must die.   
  
The other one appears human to Nox. ( " They expect me to fight a human ? " ) she thought to herself


	3. Chapter 3

Approximately ten millennia before the Battle of Yavin , one or more ancestor species discovered the hyperdrive , which opened the galaxy up for exploration and travel. During this time The Altaix are a strong and proud race in the galaxy. Their role in nature is to steer the un-tamable forces of nature.They are not god and are not the creators of the world and it's elements or anything. They simply came to exist to help steer nature's forces in the right direction when it needs help or when there is a disruption.   
  
The Altaix become known as the Guardians of the Force and nature. They have a special bond to nature , as well as The Force an energy field that surrounds every living being. Among them were the Architects a group of Ancient Altaix which were chosen out of all of their peers. They possessed an extraordinary talent to form systems in each of the worlds which refer to our daily life systems and wield the powers of time, space, aether and nether.   
  
They have an influence on systems of cities, ecosystems and even how our life systems work. This small group which were called The Architects were the only ones who had access to the world or other dimension from where they could manage all kinds of systems in the galaxy. They actually kept an eye on everything that changed, came to exist and everything that left our and other worlds. They made sure that everything is kept in balance and take action when things seem to go wrong. At the slightest distortion or disturbance of a system they would react to restore the balance.  
  
Among their peers they were seen as a noble and they highly respected the Architects. There were several ’teams’ as one group could not manage to keep an eye out on all worlds existing in the universe. The Architects were the only ones who had access to the World Of Creation , which is the dimension they reside in. No other Altaix who don’t have the right heart , or who weren't blessed with the Architects their elements and also malevolent souls are not be able to enter the World of Creation. The common Altaix work in small groups and keep the balance within smaller systems on our earth.   
  
Some of them and usually only one individual Altaix would keep watch over a small town , if it could handle it all by himself. Almost functioning like a guardian or as human might call it: A guardian spirit.   
Some of them are known to be Jedi Masters after the Republic was made.   
Some were even thought to be the precursors or were amoung those who were prescent during the the Unification Wars that happened in 25,053 BBY. This became known as the Old Republic.  
  
\-----  
  
Nox thought to herself to lose in front of the Empire will make others of their own kind see her as weak or humans to see them as mere animals. Knowing this Nox must not lose she will become the Sith Apprentice as much as one of her kind despises working with them. Her would be master the Dark Knight stood on the balcony of an elevated platform overlooking the arena , along with a Sith Inquisitor by her side and several others. Many of the other acolytes were waiting , readying for the slaughter. There were also other newly recruited acolytes watching among the crowd , the Sith masters brought them here to corrupt them in the easiest way possible expose them to violence and then lead them to it.  
  
The Inquisitor then spoke " Remember. There can only be one Apprentice , the other must die. There are no rules here so do anything can think of to win. "   
He then commends them both to the separates end of the arena. The crowd roared in anticipation , they wanted blood , and lots of it.The two fighters then drew their weapons. Nox had used a stranded one while his opponent pulls out what appears to be a saberstaff at first glance , but really was a paired weapon lighting up both ends. Getting into their ready stance the two rushed at each other with Nox using a classic Ataru form with many acrobatic movements to confuse her opponent combined with her ability to steer the forces of darkness using it to create illusions of herself and fear in her opponent.  
While her opponent was immobilized she went in for the kill spinning around and cutting off her opponents weapon arm then using the force to throw the opponent into the far wall. The crowd then cheers in anticipation chanting for the winner to finish the enemy off.   
  
Then it is done and Nox stands over the broken body of her fallen opponent now cut into two by her lightsaber.


End file.
